


Apparently Lothar Needs To Sleep

by fw_feathers (mia826)



Series: Apparently Khadgar Is A Dragon [2]
Category: Warcraft (2016)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, dragon!gar, khadgar is a dragon, khadgar is a pouty dragon sassmaster, lothar doesn't realize what he's doing, there is sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 17:16:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7472466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mia826/pseuds/fw_feathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(and Khadgar doesn’t tell him what it means to let him touch his side.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apparently Lothar Needs To Sleep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stephcake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stephcake/gifts).



> Disclaimer again, in case people didn't spot it in the first work:
> 
> Khadgar is his own dragon, but only because I know only the absolute basics about the Aspects. Send me more WoW!dragon!gar headcanons though, those are always fun to read! And anyone who wants to write their own fic on that is welcome to it. I don't own dragon!gar, and there's enough of him for everyone.

“Why are you doing this?” Lothar demands, ineffectually shoving at the hundred-pound tail lying across him. Maybe on a good day and with some leverage and his armor, he would be able to push it off, but with Khadgar’s strength behind it and Lothar almost flat on his back, the knight doesn’t stand a chance.

“Lothar,” Khadgar says in that dry, patient way that meant he is feeling anything _but_ patient, “The queen ordered me to make you rest using whatever means possible. So _stay down._ ”

“So you kidnap me from the castle, fly us to the middle of nowhere, and pin me with your _tail?_ ” Lothar spreads his hands, gesturing at the blue scales on his stomach.

Khadgar sniffs. He lowers his head to the ground, resting it on top of his front legs. “Be glad I didn’t use my claws.” His wings come down, turning Lothar’s world into blue shadows. Lothar can see the red veins snaking across the membrane from where he lies against the dragon’s side.

Lothar sits back, leaning his head against the Khadgar’s belly. Maybe, if he waits until Khadgar falls asleep, his tail’s hold on him would relax and he could slip away. 

As if reading his mind, the wing above him twitches to the side, enough for Lothar to see Khadgar peeking at him through a single, unimpressed eye. “Don’t bother escaping, by the way,” he says. “We’re hours away from Stormwind on foot. Not to mention you could get eaten by wolves on the way.” He yawns, revealing scary sharp teeth and a pointed tongue that curls towards his throat with the movement. Lothar tries not to think of the shades Khadgar torched the other week. “Just go to sleep. I’ll fly us back before the sun sets.”

The wing falls over him again. Lothar crosses his arms and scowls. If Taria had been there, she would have told him to stop pouting. But she isn’t, which is good, because Lothar is angry enough with her as it is.

His torso rises and falls with every breath Khadgar takes. The scales behind him are warm and soft, much like the ones at the base of Khadgar’s neck. It almost feels like he’s in one of the rocking chairs that grandmothers like to sit in before hearth fires. 

…Okay, so maybe this isn’t so bad. Lothar groans, but allows himself to go limp in Khadgar’s hold. It’s a good plan. Lothar has a choice – either waste time trying to get back, or just go along with the plan and get it over with. And Khadgar knows Lothar hates wasting time.

Lothar elbows the soft flesh underneath him. Somewhere to his side, Khadgar yelps. “You’re a snake, you know that?” 

Khadgar grumbles something unintelligible, his voice vibrating under Lothar’s back. He wriggles, making Lothar bounce in place. 

“Hey!” Lothar sits up. “I thought you’re supposed to be helping me sleep?”

Khadgar stills. “I’m a _dragon._ ” He corrects him. With one last wriggle, he settles down again. “Yeah, yeah. Lie back down, old man.” He puts pressure on Lothar with his tail, pressing him back against his side. 

“You’re a hundred and six,” Lothar points out.

“And you’re a whiny, middle-aged human,” Khadgar retorts. His voice is muffled by his wings. “Go to sleep.”

Lothar lets his head fall back, bouncing a little against Khadgar’s soft belly. Khadgar makes an offended noise that vibrates through Lothar’s bones, but doesn’t move again. 

When Lothar wakes up, the sun is already past the horizon, its last rays painting Khadgar’s wing membrane an interesting shade of violet. Underneath him, Khadgar snuffles in his sleep, his sides shuddering with every sound. It surprises Lothar how safe he feels, tuckered in between Khadgar’s body and his wings and tail. It’s the first time he’s been able to sleep without waking up to nightmares of Stormwind burning, of failing Taria and her children, or watching Callan die again.

Khadgar’s breathing is a slow, steady rhythm at his back. Lothar sighs, but doesn’t try to wake the dragon up. Not like he’s ever going to admit it, but Khadgar’s earned his rest. And maybe, just maybe, Lothar’s earned his rest too.

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on [my main](http://arcane-renegade.tumblr.com) or [my writing blog](http://fleeting-white-feathers.tumblr.com)!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Lion, the Dragon-Mage, and Minus the Wardrobe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7507798) by [LethargyGeek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LethargyGeek/pseuds/LethargyGeek)




End file.
